Houndour and Houndoom's capture
by Digital Angel01
Summary: Ash gets sick, Pikachu and Houndour protects him and Ash unsepectedly catches himself a new pokemon.
1. Chapter One

Authors Note: This fic takes place in the manga of the pokemon world. I think the manga is waaay betta than the anime show. Ash just looks so much cuter when drawn with just pen and ink! ^_^  
  
Okay peoples, this isn't really a fic. Its a short story about Ash when he gets the flu. Its a cutey little Ash & Misty ficcy . *smiles*  
  
One more thing, this is my first pokemon fic, so there's bound to be specific errors wherever you go. One more thing, you could find that some of my characters are a bit OOC, but its for the story you know. One more thing.. Syke! you were expecting this were you??? ^_^  
  
Ps: If you watch kids WB, then you'd know where I got this from ..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was a nice warm day in viridian forest. Young Rattata came out from hiding in the bushes to play with each other in the fields. Wild Pidgey and Sparrow could be seen fluttering from their trees and heading to the bright blue sky high above. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock were heading towards Ash's hometown to celebrate his winning streak at the Orange Island pokemon league. Pikachu kept stopping to look over her shoulder. It got the feeling that its pokemon trainer wasn't doing so well. " What's wrong Pikachu? " Ash asked while sniffling. " Pika-Pi? " Pikachu stopped walking and slowed down a bit so that Ash could catch up. It took Ash a little longer to catch up to Pikachu than it normally would. Thats when Pikachu started to get worried. It wasn't like Ash to lag behind everyone else unless there was something wrong with him.  
  
" Pika-Pi?" Pikachu asked again. Its ears and tail began twitching with worry. " Pikachu, we're lagging behind the others.." Ash said. Pikachu noticed how scratchy Ash's voice became. Then Pikachu noticed how pink Ash's face was. It usually wasn't that pink. Then Ash's face went from a pink to a darker shade of red. Suddenly, Ash's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards, tumbling onto the ground. " Pika-Piiii !!" Pikachu cried, running to Ash's side.  
  
" Chuu," Pikachu stood next to him, lowering its ears and tail. Something was wrong with Ash, but she didn't know what it was. " Chuu..?? " Pikachu placed a paw on its chin. ' What the heck is wrong with Ash? ' it thought then added ' I hope there's nothing seriously wrong with him ' thought Pikachu. Pikachu realized that Ash was missing his favorite hat. ' Can't go anywhere until I find his hat' Pikachu thought. It turned around and there was Ash's cap. Pikachu placed the cap on her head.  
  
" Pika-chu Pika Pikapi (( I hope Ash dosn't mind if I barrow his hat)) " Said Pikachu. When Pikachu went to give Ash a little hug, that's when it realized that something really was seriously wrong with him. He felt real warm. " Chuu Chuu pika?? (( Are humans suppose to feel this warm?)) " Pikachu asked itself. " Dour (( No))" came a voice from behind. Startled, Pikachu turned around to face a Houndour. Pikachu wasn't sure if she should take Ash and run, or stay there and protect him from the wild pokemon that stood before her.  
  
" Pi Chuu!! Pikapi! (( Your not gonna hurt Ash!)) " Shouted the frightened pokemon. Pikachu got on all fours. Sparks came flying from its cheeks. " Doour (( don't be afraid))" Said Houndour. Pikachu's cheeks continued to spark electricity. " Pi Pi Pikapi? (( How shall I know that your not going to hurt Ash?)) " Pikachu asked. The Houndour didn't back away. It continued to approach Pikachu until it was about an inch away from Ash's head. Pikachu took its tail and whacked Houndour's paw. Houndour took its paw away and cringed at the sudden pain.  
  
Houndour suddenly realized that Pikachu wouldn't let it get anywhere near its beloved pokemon trainer. Houndour didn't let that stop him from wanting to help the two beings in distress. Suddenly, Ash began weezing and coughing. ((AN: sounds like the poison pokemon 'coughing' and 'weezing' dosn't it? ^_^)). Houndour snorted. " Dour Doour((Bring him back to my place.." Said Houndour, turning around to leave.  
  
Pikachu was reluctant at first, but then it finally sighed and decided to let the wild pokemon help it and its very weakend pokemon trainer. It couldn't just leave Ash in the open field, where other wild and dangerous pokemon could seriously hurt him, or maybe even kill him. Houndour leaned forward and lowered its head and offered a ride so that Pikachu wouldn't have to drag Ash over to wherever they were going. Once the Houndour, Ash, and Pikachu were settled, Houndour walked off to its long and tiring journey to the place where it called home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Okay, so I lied!! It isn't a short fic! I didn't think it'd turn out the way it did. *::grins big::* I plan to at least have four chappies up. ^^  
  
*~~* 


	2. Chapter Two

So Hounder and Pikachu began their long and tiring journey to the cave where the wild pokemon claimed his home. Pikachu was getting more and more worried about Ash. Along the way, Houndour fed Ash some medicene barries to keep him from coughing. " Pi Pi pika? (( are we there yet?)) " asked Pikachu. Houndour shooked his head. " Dour ((no))" The sun in the sky shown brightly in the valley of the forest as the two pokemon crawled deeper and deeper into Viridian forest. The sun's rayes shown through the trees of the forest, reflecting the sunlight off of Houndour's armor on its back.  
  
The forest appeared to be no longer a forest, but a jungle as the trees began to spread a part from each other. " Dour (( We are here )) " Said Houndour as it nodded its head. Pikachu stayed on Houndours back. It appeared as though that the pokemon wouldn't leave Ash's side, no matter what. Houndour nodded its head again and dissappeared through the clearing of the trees and bushes. " Chaaa..." Pikachu gasped with excitement. The place looked so alive with all of the pokemon dancing around. There was pokemon everywhere. Water fell over a fountain sparkling in the sunlight.  
  
The sun's rays reflected off of the leaves of the Bellosom (( AN: a grass type pokemon)).  
  
Pikachu sighed as Houndour carried them away from the playful pokemon. Houndour and Pikachu continued to walk deeper and deeper into the jungle. Houndour stopped suddenly and barked, announcing their arrival. Houndour entered the cave and lowered its head and rolled Ash and Pikachu off its back. Houndour sighed in relif, glad to get the 40 pound ' beings' off his weight.  
  
" Pika Pika Pi?(( Is Ash going to be okay?))" Pikachu asked Houndour.  
  
Houndour nodded its head and smiled. Its smile soon turned to a frown. " Pi Pi? ((what's wrong?))" Pikachu asked sadly. " Doo dour dour do (( I remember something like this ))" Said Houndour, dropping its ears and tail with complete sadness as it began to remember the very day when its own pokemon trainer died from the simular symptoms that Ash has. Pikachu sat next to Houndour, its ears perked up in excitement as it got ready to listen to Houndour's long story about his last few days with his pokemon trainer.  
  
[~flashback~]  
  
It was a nice warm sunny day in fuschia forest. A young familiar Houndour pup and its pokemon trainer, Josh andrian, ran after each other playfully in the forest. Suddenly, Josh stopped running. Houndour stopped and cocked its head in curiousity as Josh clutched his chest in pain and fell to the ground. " Dour! ((Josh!!)) " Houndour got to its feet and ran to Josh's side. It shooked him violently, and begged for Josh to respond to him. " I don't feel well..." Josh said weakly. Houndour placed a paw on Josh's forehead. He was extremely hot. Houndour didn't know what to do. It never experienced anything like this before.  
  
Houndour allowed Jhon to ride on its back as it searched for shelter from the outside world. Houndour sighed when it found what looked like a cave. Houndour gasped with excitement at what it saw. On the ceiling and floor where pillars that drippled water from the tip. There were rocks everywhere. Some where big, and others were small. Houndour's ears perked up happily once it found a place where its pokemon trainer could rest.  
  
Houndour lowered its head and rolled Josh off its back. Houndour flipped Jhon over so that he would be facing the ceiling, and not the floor. Suddenly, Josh began coughing and wheezing. This frightend Houndour. The poor pokemon didn't know what to do. It began to panic. " Dour !! (( Josh?!))" Houndour called his trainer's name again and again. When Josh didn't respond, Houndour started to get really worried. Then Suddenly, Josh stopped coughing. Houndour sighed once its trainer was silent for what seemed like hours. He was glad that Josh wasn't coughing anymore.  
  
' It must be painful ' Thought Houndour. Houndour gasped at the sudden realization that his pokemon trainer was no longer moving or making a sound. " Dour?? (( Josh??)) " Houndour cried. Just like before , Josh didn't respond to him. Houndour rested its head among Josh's chest. He wasn't breathing. Houndour couldn't belive what was happening to him. With his trainer gone, who's going to take care of him? What's going to become of houndour's ' dour ' ?  
  
Houndour closed its eyes and tried to submerge the tears that kept trying to escape. It burried a 12 inch hole, and dumped Josh inside. Then it covered the hole, and placed flowers and a few sticks on top of the mound. " Dour Dour..Do Dour Dour Do Dour doour...(( I will miss you Josh. May you rest in piece)) ..." Houndour frowned at the last words it had said to its ceased trainer. It happend so fast. If only Houndour known what to do then none of this would have happened.  
  
Houndour lowered its head as it crawled onto the hill where it barried its trainer. All night long It howled sorrowfully to the moon. Other pokemon crawled out from their hiding places and sang sadly along with it.  
  
[~end flash back~]  
  
" Chu chu chu (( that's so sad)) " Pikachu said sadly as it tried its best to comfort its new found friend. The two of them were interuppted as Ash began his violent coughing again. " Pika Pi Pika (( what are we going to do about Ash?)) " asked Pikachu. Houndour nodded its head. " Dour Dour Do do Dour dour (( I found a medicene for this sickness that Ash has. Its a baldin barry, and they are found on the leaves of a wild oak tree))" Houndour said. Pikachu stared at Ash for a few minutes.  
  
She didn't want to leave Ash's side, yet she knew that she wasn't strong enough to protect herself and Ash from dangerous pokemon like Beedrill and Tarous if she stayed and allowed Houndour to go instead of her. Pikachu turned to face Houndour with the look of determination on her face.  
  
" Pi Pika Pi Pikapi (( Will you stay and watch Ash for me?))" Said Pikachu. Houndour's eyes budged , Houndour was shocked.  
  
  
  
" Do dour dour dour do! (( I will not allow you to go by yourself, you have absouletly no idea what's on the outside world))" warned Houndour. Pikachu violently shooked her head from side to side, her ears moved shakily with each movement that she made. Houndour sighed. He knew that this wasn't the best place to start a pokemon fight. " Do Dour (( alright, you may go))" Houndour sighed. Pikachu smiled, its mouth opened big. " Pika ! (( thanks!!)) Pikachu shouted. Then, almost immediatly pikachu took off to the woods of the jungle. " Dour!! (( be careful!! )) Houndour called after the yellow pokemon. Houndour sighed as it watched Pikachu 's tail disappear underneath a bush.  
  
*~~*  
  
Meanwhile, Misty stopped walking as soon as she realized that Pikachu was no longer at her heels.  
  
She turned to face Brock, who also stopped walking. " What's wrong Misty? " Brock asked, sounding concerned. Misty's face softened as she looked around for Ash and Pikachu. " Brock, don't tell me that we continued walking without even realising that Ash and Pikachu were missing" Misty said worredly. Brock lifted both his hands up into the air " He heh... I won't tell you then..." Brock said, while nervously sweatdropping . Misty dropped her togepi to the ground and jumped about ten feet in the air. " I can't belive this is happening!!!!!!! " Misty shouted. Togepi rolled around and around mistys feet. It stood up on its chubby toes. " Ge Preei! (( Mommy's silly!))" Togepi laughed.  
  
" That ain't funny togepi!!! " Misty shouted, still leaping wildly into the air. Brock humped his shoudlers. " Shall we go back and look for them? " Brock asked. Misty finally calmed down after a moment and scooped Togepi up in her arms. " No way! We came this far and there's no way we're gonna make another long mile back to the place that we just left!!" Misty shouted. Brock was confused. " Well, shall we gather a search party?" Asked brock. Misty thought for a moment.  
  
" Yeah Brock, thats a good idea" Misty chirped happily. Brock nodded his head and the two of them headed towards Pallet town where Ash's mother was expecting them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
*~~*  
  
konnichiwa everybody! how's the fic so far?? You like??.. good!! Glad you like! :: does the traditional japanese bow:: Now, please stay tuned for my next fic. Aritagou. :: says in a japanese accent:: 


	3. Chapter Three

A girl and her Marrill were taking a little walk along the dirt roads of a forest.  
  
The sun shown brightly in the sky, and the sun's ray's reflected off the trees of the quiet forest. The girl suddenly stopped and clutched her waiste with her left arm.  
  
Marrill slowed down a bit so her trainer could catch up to her. " Marrill?" The pokemon asked in concern. The girl continued to grasp her waiste even tighter. She kneeled down and tried her best to ignore the pain.  
  
" Marrill ?? " The water pokemon asked again. Marrill immediatly stopped walking and turned to face her trainer, who was now on the ground trying to soak up the tears that kept trying to leak out of her eyelids. " Marrill ..??" Marrills eyes began to fill up with tears also. The two of them had such a strong bonde that she could barely feel her trainer's pain.  
  
" I'm alright Marrill, my insides is just all sore.." The girl said, her voice sounding a little scratchy. Marrill violently shooked her head. " Marrill Marrill !! " The worried pokemon shouted. Her trainer was in pain, and she knew what was best for her pokemon trainer. " Marrill, I'm fine... " The girl clutched her waiste even tighter. Surprisingly, Marrill's trainer fell face first onto the ground, whincing at the pain.  
  
" Marrill !! " The pokemon cried her trainers name. There was no response. " Marrill ?? "  
  
Marill called again. The only response she received was the sound of her trainer's whimpering. Marrill knew of a pokemon center that wasn't too far away from where the two of them were. Marrill's legs were very short and chubby, but that didn't stop her from dragging her trainer from her spot and all the way to the pokemon center.  
  
Marrill continued to drag her trainer a little more until she was out of breath. Marrill looked up hopefully. The pokemon center's front steps was just inches away from her.  
  
She can make it.. just a few more steps..  
  
Luckily, the pokemon center's door opened and nurse joy appeared. " Oh goodness!" Nurse joy shouted. She hopped down the stairs and was now Marrill's pokemon trainers aid. Nurse joy took out a mini microphone. " I need some medics a/s/a/p! we have a pokemon trainer out here who is showing strange symptoms, I repeat, we need some medics out here!" Nurse joy then shut the button of the microphon off and carried the trainer the rest of the way upstairs with the Marrill at her heels.  
  
Nurse joy placed the pokemon trainer on a stretcher that a group of chansey had brought in. The girl's eye fluttered open and immediatly she sat up and looked around the room with a worried expression on her face. " Where's my Marrill ?!" the girl cried.  
  
The Marril that was at Nurse' joys side crawled onto the stretcher and patted the girls head with its stubby paws.  
  
" Marrill Marrill, the pokemon sighed as it tried to calm her trainer down. The chansey carried the two away to the emergency room and Nurse joy pulled up a seat to her computer on the desk in the lobby. She began pulling up some information on the girl and the girl's pokemon, a Marrill.  
  
*~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Houndour was still keeping an eye on Ash. Ash began to awoke, and his eyes flung open. He looked around, and when he saw Houndour peering over him, he panicked and backed away. (( " At least he's alright ")) Thought Houndour.  
  
" Who are you? and where am I ?" shouted Ash. Houndour could tell that the poor little boy in front of him was frightened.  
  
Remembering what happened the last time when it met Ash and pikachu, Houndour  
  
stayed putt. He placed a paw in front of another paw. " Dour Dour?? (( are you alright?)) asked Houndour happily. It closed its eyes and wagged its tail from side to side to show how affectionate it was towards Ash. It hoped that the little boy got the picture and wouldn't be afraid of him anymore.  
  
Ash sighed and squated a little towards the ground. Houndour ran towards him. He got on its hind legs with a paw on Ash's chest and happily began to lick Ash's face.  
  
" Listen, I don't know who you are, or who I am, but I'm glad to know that you were kind enough to take care of me " Ash said. Houndour looked up and cocked its head in curiousity. " Dour?? (( oh no )) " Houndour whispered. It directed its eyes toward the ground and snorted a little, with smoke leaving its nose.  
  
It was glad pikachu didn't come back just yet. The last thing that Houndour and Pikachu needed was a very ill pokemon trainer who dosen't know who he is. " Dour Do (( Wait a minute))" Houndour barked a low growl and placed a paw on Ash's forehead. Ash was still burning up, but Houndour could tell that his fever went down a bit.  
  
Houndour looked outside its cave and hoped that Pikachu would find those barries soon.  
  
*~~~  
  
" WHAAAAAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ASH IS MISSING?!? " Mrs. ketchum shouted angrilly. Her face turned so red that she almost looked like a tomatoe. " calm down M--" Brock's sentence was cutt off by Mrs. Ketchum's constant screaming and yelling.  
  
Professor Samuel Oak rubbing Mrs. Ketchum's shoulder in hopes that it would calm her down a little while he tried to explain the reason's of Ash's sudden disappearance.  
  
Misty sighed as she flopped down on the couch covered in plastic. She rocked Togepi in her arms and sighed again, with a frown creeping across her face. " Oh Togepi, I feel like this is all my fault" Misty said, feeling a bit of guilt crawling up her spine.  
  
" Togee?? (( Why??)) " Togepi asked as it tried to comfort what the baby pokemon 'thinks' is its mother. Misty shook her head a little. Misty burried her head onto Togepi's spikey buzz cut head and sobbed on its soft skin. Togepi sighed and looked at Pikachu, who was watching the news on Tv. 


End file.
